


Take a ride on my disco stick

by Pengi



Series: Courting habits of Jabari [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M'oss, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Just a small nonsense I wrote on the idea of M'Baku and Everett as a pairing.





	Take a ride on my disco stick

When Lord M'Baku found him standing alone on the balcony Everett was too afraid to start a conversation. Vegetarian or not, M'Baku is huge and intimidating. Not that Everett had a lot to say to the leader of Jabari anyway.

"I never saw you before tonight. T'Challa must've hidden you well," said M'Baku.

"I’ve been here only a couple of days."

"Don't lie to me, kitten. I saw in whose company you came to my court. T'Challa's mother, sister and future queen. That must make you his concubine. The one he seeks pleasure with. I know he loves Nakia only as a friend and someone he can share the load of ruling with. And I saw the way he looks at you."

He couldn't understand. Was it some kind of a joke? Or an insult? When he felt one of those huge hands on his ass he realized M'Baku wasn't pulling his leg.

"If you think he's big you should take a ride on my dick. It'll ruin you for all other men. Fill you so good, stretch you so wide, make you scream and beg for more. What you say, kitten?"

Everett was speechless. Confused. A bit aroused.

"When all this is over and Erik whats-his-name is dealt with, come to me. I don't need a queen. You can sit by my side at day and on my dick at night. I will cover you with finest furs and rarest gems."

With those words M'Baku gave Everett's ass one more squeeze and left him completely stunned.

What the hell did he get himself into? Was T'Challa really eyeing him? Did M'Baku just hit on him with all the grace and subtlety of a gorilla? If he get's out of this alive he might seriously reconsider his career choices. Concubine sounds deliciously exiting.


End file.
